


Beautiful Skies

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Ai is afraid of thunder and lightning. Junko is afraid of heights. Naturally, two girls from different time periods and have different opinions would understand each other's fears.But they can see the positive side of those natural forces.





	Beautiful Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Zombieland Saga (c) Cygames

It was another night after one of Franchouchou's performances in Saga. The girls, as always, had put on a fantastic concert that impressed their newfound fans. Kotarou was admittingly proud of their progress, but once again went into a tirade that they still had a long way to go; they have to work harder if they want to become famous. 

The girls had long stopped questioning about his reasons for saving Saga. All it mattered was that Franchouchou had came to be like a family. 

Of course, two certain idols felt more than friendly love towards each other. 

Ai was walking down the mansion's hallways after an hour of practice. She stretched her arms to work out any kinks, making sure not to pop them off by accident. Looking at the bandages that covered her body, she frowned. 

"I should get these replaced with newer, fresh ones..." 

Sighing, she resumed walking. Earlier, Junko abruptly decided to take a break and went off somewhere. The other girls, being respectful of her privacy, went on to their own routines without question. Ai, on the other hand, felt curious and worried about her white-haired companion, so she decided to go and find her. 

Ai stopped by the entryway, wary of the outside. It was raining lightly tonight, and Ai recalled the weather report saying that it would be normal rain throughout the night until morning. 

At least for her, she would rest easy tonight. 

She saw a familiar head of white sitting on the lawn, despite that it was slightly wet from the mist. She raised a curious eyebrow at her companion as she got closer until she was behind her. 

"Junko-chan? What are you doing out here?" 

A small gasp was heard, Junko turning around to see Ai practically hovering above her. Her startled expression melted into one of relief as she released a breath, feeling reassured that it was just the blue-haired girl. 

Ai crotched down next to her with a look of apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that." 

Junko shook her head with a soft smile. "No, it's alright, Ai-san." She patted the spot next to her, not caring about her hand getting wet. 

"Will you join me in sitting down and looking at the stars?" 

Together, they sat down on the soft patch of moist grass, staring up at the darkening sky. It was always tranquil between them when it was just the two of them. They did love spending time with the other girls, but for Ai and Junko, they loved being together the most. 

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Junko-chan." Ai said. 

Junko hums in acknowledgement of Ai's observation. "Sometimes, whenever I feel anxious, tired, or just in a need of a break, I go outside and look at the sky. It always relaxes me." 

The girl trailed off in silence, gazing up at the sky while counting the stars in her head. Ai watched her for a second before looking up with her, trying to count the clusters hidden in passing clouds. The rain made it a little difficult to see, but Ai wasn't bothered. 

She should've been somewhat nervous at this kind of weather. Should've been on high alert for any signs of a turbulent change. But Junko's presence calmed her; her soft-spoken demeanor had always lulled her in a sense of peace whenever she got anxious. 

That was one of the things that she loved about her. 

"You know, Ai-san..." Junko began, bringing the blue-haired girl's attention to her. 

"The sky has always been so beautiful to me at any time of the day. Whether it is morning or at night, I would come outside and look at it." 

Subconsciously, Junko moved her hand to Ai's, her fingers just about touching the tips of the other girl's. She couldn't convey it exactly, but Ai could sense that her white-haired girl was silently asking for her permission. 

"The day I died falling from the sky, I was scared of being up so high. I prefer to stay on the ground where I won't fall from a great distance."

Junko kept her hand still in its place, neither moving close or away from Ai. She continued to talk. 

"But with you and the other girls....I feel like I can soar around the skies even as I look down. And," She paused to gently rub against Ai's knuckles, mindful of the bandages before finishing. 

"When you are by my side, Ai-san...I can stand on top of the world and see you smiling at me from below." 

At the girl's confession, Ai finally made the move; she gently moved her hand underneath hers, slowly lacing their fingers together until they fit like a puzzle. 

"I know how you feel, Junko-chan." Ai said, looking straight above the cluster of stars appearing from the clouds. 

"You saw what happens to me in a storm. I become terrified of those skies. Whenever I hear thunder, I want to cover my ears. Whenever I see lighting flash before me, I want to close my eyes and take cover." 

Ai paused as her eyes traced a line of stars, pondering if it was a constellation. Her mind trailed back to her last moments ten years ago, being shot by lightning and slowly burned to death before help arrived. Such a painful and devastating death it was for her. She never wanted to relieve that again. 

She felt Junko stroking a thumb into her bandaged hand, giving her a sense of warmth and encouragement to move on. 

"But when the rain is so calm like this, I don't feel so afraid. It's not destructive, it's not out to get me, I...can stand in it." 

Ai turned her head to face Junko, giving her a soft smile. "And now that I have you and Franchouchou by my side, I feel like I can brave any storm that comes." 

The white-haired girl looked away for a minute before facing her again, a shy yet warm smile present on her face. Without a word, she scooted close until they were shoulder-to-shoulder, laying her head in the crook of Ai's neck. The blue-haired girl was briefly surprised before relaxing and laying her head on top on Junko's. 

"Did you know that your hair reminds me of rainclouds? White, fluffy, but soft to the touch..." 

With her free hand, Ai gently ran her fingers into the white strands, watching them slip through her fingers like water. 

"Did you know that  _your_ hair reminds me of the sky at night? Even your flower clips are like the stars." 

Junko fingered at one of the flowers in Ai's hair, marveling at the yellow contrasting with the blue. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they chuckled at each other's compliments. 

Of course, the moment was cut short when they felt light drops becoming heavier and colder. They looked at the sky, seeing the stars now completely hidden by the clouds. It was nice while it lasted. 

"...We should go back inside, Ai-san, before it gets heavier." Junko said. 

Ai nodded, standing up and pulling Junko up with her. Still holding hands, the two girls walked back into the mansion, looking forward to another day together. 

They shared a fear against natural forces. But, with each other, they could go through them and see the bright side of them. 


End file.
